Harry Potter and Yet Another Fifth Year Fic
by ChaosDragon1
Summary: A not-quite-human transfer from Durmstrang arrives at Hogwarts just as major trouble starts brewing at the school. Coincidence? I think not! *Chapter 3 Up!* After the feast, Harry has a strange dream...
1. The Train

Harry Potter and Yet Another Fifth Year Fic

Harry Potter and Yet Another Fifth Year Fic  
By ChaosDragon  
  
Ahhh! Welcome to my first attempt at a Harry Potter Fanfic. I hope you will enjoy it. This series will vary from a lame attempt at humor to a full fledged battle (between whom, I'm not gonna say), so be prepared for a little variety. Please R/R.  
  
This chapter is rated G, but it'll get up to PG-13 in later ones.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't have five bucks. So I'm not making money off of this. Don't sue. Oh, yeah. And the Latin's fake.  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: New Friends  
  
Well, it had been another horrible summer at Pivet Drive. Upon returning home from Hogwarts, Harry found that Dudley was still on his diet. This meant that he would have to ride out another summer on carrot sticks, grapefruit, and a few treats sent in from his friends. Blindingly painful, his scar hurt almost every night now. Harry assumed that Voldemort could only be gaining power.  
  
However, his misery was cut short when Fred, George, and Mr. Weasley himself executed a rather daring escape in the middle of the night involving Ministry cars, ton-tounge toffee, and a rubber chicken. Harry's summer would brighten considerably after this point.  
  
It was now day three for Harry at the Burrow, and the day that he and the Weasley family would be heading to Diagon Alley to pick up supplies for the coming year. Setting out early from the weird old house, they arrived at the famed street at around ten o'clock. It was the typical scene that Harry now knew well; children in robes scurrying about on the narrow lane, pressing their heads against the windows of the shops. Through the crowd of wizards and witches, Harry saw a familiar bush of brown hair.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry shouted over the din. "'Lo!"  
  
The head in the crowd turned. "Hello, Harry! Hello, Ron!" Yep, it was Hermione all right. She stood considerably taller than when Harry had last seen her, and he could see a shining prefect badge pinned to her shirt. He also noticed that she was dragging another girl behind her.  
  
This girl was wearing simple robes of black cloth over her body, showing a very thin frame. One long arm was grasping a huge chest which was dragging around behind her. She stood taller than even Ron, who had hit his growth spurt early over the summer. Almost comically large ears framed her blue eyes, pushing her long brown hair aside. She blushed.  
  
"H-hi. I'm Faye... you must be Harry Potter, and you're Ron. Hermione's told me all 'bout you..." stuttered the girl, who was looking at her feet. Her voice was smooth and a touch cool.  
  
"I met her on the way over. Guess what? Faye's a genuine elf! She's just transferred to Hogwarts from Durmstrang," exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Elf?" asked Harry, looking at Faye's huge ears. "But they're all... small..."  
  
"Well, I'm not a house-elf, if that's what you mean," said Faye. Her ears twitched at this. "I'm a True Elf. We're from the northeastern forests..." Faye was cut off by Hermione.  
  
"All the books I've read say that True Elves have been around even longer than humans! Amazing, isn't it?" cut in Hermione.  
  
"Yeah..." said Ron. "My dad said he used to work with a True Elf. Mr. Treeflower, I think. Nasty git, he was."  
  
One of Faye's ears twitched again. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Ron's ears turned pink. "Er... Nothing! Nothing at all."  
  
Throughout the rest of the day the four wandered from shop to shop, picking up items while filling in their new pal about the events of the past four years. Finally, when they were in the bookstore, Ron turned and asked Hermione what had been on both his and Harry's minds throughout the trip.  
  
"So, what happened between you and Viktor?" he wondered.  
  
Hermione cast her eyes to the ground. "We, uh, broke up."  
  
"What?" asked Ron. "Why? I thought you and Viktor vere an item..." he shuddered as Faye gave him a comical bop on the head.  
  
"Hmph. That's none of your business," said Hermione in a bossy tone.  
  
Faye sat down on a chair in the store and moved her massive chest (eeww! -ED) onto her lap. She pulled it opened and fussed with the contents inside. Ron glanced over into the chest.  
  
"What's all that in there? It just looks like a whole buch of sticks and some straw," he commented.  
  
Faye smiled, cocking one ear. "I'm gonna design broomsticks after I graduate Hogwarts, see? I'm making a prototype model right now." She pulled out a broomstick with a few finley attached pieces of straw on it. "There's still a lot of work to go, though."  
  
"Really? Are you thinking of trying out for a Quidditch team?" asked Harry, examining the broomstick. It was carefully polished and definatley handmade.  
  
"Yeah. For Gryffindor, I hope. But since I came from Durmstrang..." Faye trailed off, shaking her head. "I don't wanna be in Slytherin."  
  
A few hours later the four split up, Hermione going to her parent's waiting car outside of the alley, Ron and Harry returning to the Burrow by way of Floo powder, and Faye heading to the Leaky Cauldron. The four would be reunited in only a few days when the Hogwarts Express left its usual station.  
  
****  
  
Three days later, the entire Weasley household was up before dawn. The usual rush to pack up scattered things began as soon as Harry opened his eyes. People were runnning up and down the stairs hauling trunks, cauldrons, and other items out of the house. They would be travelling by cab again this year to King's Cross.  
  
At ten o'clock the cabs finally arrived and everyone piled in. Clearly disgrunteled, the cab driver tried to ignore the hooting coming from Pig's cage as he drove on to the train station. Fourty-five minutes later, the cabs arrived at King's Cross, leaving fifteen minutes for the Weasleys and Harry to make it through the barrier between platforms Nine and Nine and Three-Quarters without being noticed by Muggles.  
  
Harry went first. He waited for a large group of tourists to wander by, then sped off with his trolley, walking faster and faster until he was through the wall and out the other side.  
  
There stood the Hogwarts Express, the familiar red engine which took the students to Hogwarts and back again every year without fail. Mrs. Weasley turned and delivered a large kiss on the cheek to each member of her family, and to his embarrassment, Harry.  
  
"Awww, mum!" muttered George, wiping his cheek with his sleeve. "C'mon, we're in public!"  
  
"Come on everyone, on the train! Have a good term!" commanded Mrs. Weasley, pretending she hadn't heard George.  
  
Harry and Ron hauled their trunks back to one of the end compartments where they usually sat. Hermione and Faye were already there, deep in a heated discussion about House-Elf rights.  
  
"Really! I've spoken to them about it, and they love their lives the way they are!" exclaimed Faye.  
  
"But what about Dobby, I've told you how he likes being free," said Hermione.  
  
"He's a weird one, then," said Faye, who looked over at Ron and Harry. "Oh, hullo. The train's leaving soon."  
  
Just then a whistle blew as the Hogwarts Express pulled slowly away from the platform. Harry sighed and flopped into a seat. Finally! He was back on his way to Hogwarts after a horrible waiting period.  
  
Most of the ride on the train went without incident (except for Faye and Hermione's argument about elf rights) as the terrain passing by the train windows turned more and more wild. However, near the end of the ride, trouble came in the form of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. They tromped into the train car that the four friends were sitting in.  
  
"Hello, Potter. I hear there's a transfer from Durmstrang here- and that she's not even human," Malfoy said. He paused and looked at Faye's ears. "Huh. Durmstrang must've lowered its standards, letting a house-elf into their school."  
  
Faye's ears reddened and pressed back against her head. "Draco Malfoy, I presume. My father used to work to round your father up."  
  
Malfoy glanced again at Faye and sniggered. "My father," he said, "could have crushed your father's head like a grape!"  
  
That did it. Faye stood abruptly, letting her wand slide down from a sleeve in her robe. She pointed it directly at Malfoy, who had drawn his wand.  
  
"Invicto Tempanus!" shouted Faye before Malfoy could get a curse off.  
  
Malfoy fell over backwards, knocking into Crabbe and Goyle. His feet were growing to a tremendous size at a quick rate. Faye stomped over and pushed the stunned three back into another compartment, then sat down.  
  
"Woah!" said Ron. "What curse was that? I'd have to learn it."  
  
"It's a variation of the Engorgement Charm. I think it's called the Titan's Feet Curse," giggled Faye. A loud PLORP! came from the compartment Malfoy had been pushed into as his feet pushed up against the door.  
  
Harry smiled. "You'll get into Gryffindor now for sure! Any enemy of Malfoy is a friend of ours!"  
  
The group looked out the windows of the Express as it made its final turn.   
  
"Wahoo! We're here!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: The Sorting, something bad starts brewing...  



	2. The Sorting

Harry Potter and Yet Another Fifth Year Fic  
By Chaosdragon  
  
Welcome to the second installment of HPYAFYF. I hope you enjoy it. Please, please R/R. I only got one last time, so *sniff*. All flames will be used to warm up my massive cans of spam.  
  
I don't own anything here except for Faye and Professor Raffil. Besides that, everything belongs to the wonderful, incredible genius, J.K. Rowling.  
  
Read on!  
********************************************************************************************  
CHAPTER 2: The Sorting  
  
As the Hogwarts Express rounded its final turn, Faye stood up and hung her head out of a window. "Incredible!" she exclaimed, ignoring the rain as she pushed an ear away from her face. "Nothing like Durmstrang, nothing at all."  
  
"Where is Durmstang, anyway?" wondered Harry aloud.  
  
Faye shrugged, ignoring the sounds of Malfoy's deflating feet from the next compartment over. "I dunno. It's Unplottable, y'see."  
  
"I read that they teach the Dark Arts there," commented Hermione.  
  
Faye nodded. "One of the reasons I transferred outta there."  
  
"So your dad really was after Malfoy's dad, huh? Was he an Arour?" asked Ron.  
  
Faye's ears twitched (she was starting to get fed up with all the questions). "No, he didn't work for the Ministry, I don't think. It was more of a private thing."  
  
Questioning halted as Express groaned to a stop before the brackish, churning lake which seperated the rest of the world from Hogwarts. Leaving their luggage, the students jumped out of the train. Hagrid's familiar bushy head poked up over the sea of kids making their way to the horseless carriages nearby.  
  
"Firs' years an' transfers over here!" shouted Hagrid. Faye bade farewell to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, then headed over to the waiting boats. Harry noticed several other tall students standing out above the smaller children. They spoke rapidly in different languages, pointing at the watercraft.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione clamored into the horseless carriages. After a short wait, they were off with the clatter of unseen hooves. There wasn't much conversation on the small trip. All that punctuated the silence were the steady clomp, clomp, clomp of the ghostly horse feet and the patter of rain against the top of the carriage.   
  
After what seemed like ages, the carriages pulled to a stop in front of the looming castle. Everyone scrambled out, hauling their robes over their heads to prevent the rain from soaking their heads. Most everyone warily looked for Peeves, whom had thrown water balloons at them last year as they advanced up the stone steps to the castle.  
  
Ron rubbed his stomach, which growled angrily in return. "Boy, I can taste that feast already! Let's hurry up now."  
  
"I really do hope Faye gets into Gryffindor," stated Hermione. "She has good intentions, and she beat up Malfoy," (Ron and Harry chuckled at this) "but since she's from Durmstrang, the hat might take it against her- she told me if she's put in Slytherin she'll go back home."  
  
Harry smiled. "I think she'll be in Gryffindor. Inflating Malfoy's feet! She'll be a hero!"  
  
Ron burst out laughing just as the three entered the Great Hall. Taking up places at the Gryffindor table, they turned their attention toward the staff table, where the new students awaited their Sorting. Professor McGonagall carried the frayed Sorting Hat out onto its usual perch; the three-legged stool.  
  
After a short wait, Hagrid marched in a batch of shivering first years as well as the few older students. Among the group stood Faye. She maintained an air of confidence, but this was offset by the fact that her ears were slowly turning a pale shade of green.   
  
At the end of a short little ditty, the Sorting Hat fell silent. The first name was called.  
  
"Andias, Jeb!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Bane, Tom!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
This continued until...  
  
"Tweed, Faye!"  
  
Faye, now completely green, made her way to the Sorting Hat, sild it over her head, and crossed her fingers. There was a long pause- the brim of the hat opened wide- and-  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Faye slid the hat off her head, and ignoring the mock sighs of relief from the Slytherin table, joined the cheering Gryffindors.  
  
Finally, after all the names had been called. Professor Dumbledore stepped out from his chair behind the staff table and urged for quiet. Almost immediatley the tables calmed down. Dumbledore cleared his throat and began his speech.  
  
"This year begins on a grim note. After the loss of many lives, both Muggle and wizard, the Ministry of Magic has finally admitted what I warned of last year: Voldemort has risen again."  
  
Gasps and cries of "DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" echoed throughout the hall. Dumbledore held up his hand, bringing silence to the room again.  
  
"We must remain on guard more than ever this year. As you may have noticed during the Sorting, older students have joined our ranks. They are from the two schools which visited us last year, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, as part of a transfer and exchange program. Our ties must remain strong during this turbulent time.  
  
"We have a new teacher with us this year. Her name is Professor Raffil. She will be teaching you Potions for the term."  
  
More gasps issued from the Gryffindor table. Neville's face had gone white as a ghost.  
  
"T-then that means-" said Ron.  
  
Dumbledore continued. "The Defense Against the Dark Arts job has been transferred to-"  
  
"Professor Snape."  
  
********************************************************************************************  
Gyee-heee-hee! How d'ya like that? Snape finally got his dream job! Yay! See ya next time!  



	3. The Dream

Harry Potter and Yet Another Fifth Year Fic  
By ChaosDragon  
  
Welcome to yet another installment of Harry Potter and Yet Another Fifth Year Fic. This one's also quite short, as I only have 30 minutes a day to write, re-write, read, and edit my fics (in addition to getting anything else on the computer done). Next one'll be longer, I promise!  
  
Please R/R, and once again all flames will be used to warm up my large can of spam.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I'd be working on the REAL Fifth Year book and you wouldn't be reading this. I do, however, own Faye and Professor Raffil. Don't use 'em.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
Chapter 3: The Dream  
  
"WHATTTTTTT?" Ron shouted furiously at the staff table. He was among the huge number of protesting Gryffindors at the feast. "Snape? No way!"  
  
Faye turned to Ron. "What? Is that bad?"  
  
Ron, his face now scarlet from screaming, turned to Faye. "Yes! He's the worst... most biased... arrgh, that git!"  
  
Dumbledore raised his hand again for silence, seemingly unbothered at the shouts from Gryffindor. He smiled as the table calmed down. "Now then, that said, tuck in!"  
  
Seconds later, the feast appeared on the golden plates set before the students. Harry looked down at his plate.  
  
"Great. Just great. Snape got his dream job. I'll bet he'll be more biased than ever."  
  
"Oh, well," Hermione pointed out. "At least we won't be tormented by the Slytherins in Potions anymore."  
  
The four looked up to the staff table where Professor Raffil, a squat old witch with long, tangled brown hair and squinty brown eyes, was becoming steadily red in the face from too much alcohol. Giggling madly, she spilled over a goblet of wine. Next to her, Professor Snape sat smugly in his chair, looking down with distaste at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hmm... guess so," said Harry, thoughtfully munching on a bit of potato. "But he'll be able to single us out, what with fewer students around and all."  
  
Faye glanced over at Neville, who had turned a dreadful shade of green. It looked as if he'd blow chunks any moment now. She reached over, patted him on the shoulder, and grinned. Harry noticed that her ears were now quite red at the tips.  
  
"Maybe nobody wanted the job after what happened to Professor Moody," suggested Hermione.  
  
The others nodded in agreement.   
  
After quite some time, the feast disappeared from the golden plates. With the screech and clatter of chairs the students stood up. In varying stages of drowsiness, they marched out of the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall shouted over the din.  
  
"Miss Tweed, if I could see you in my office- oh!" she was nearly knocked over by a drunk Professor Raffil, who was retelling a thrilling story as to how she messed up a Polyjuice potion and ended up becoming a werewolf for a month.  
  
Faye smiled, then made her way through the surging crowd and out of sight.  
  
Harry was too tired and too full of food to care about Professor Snape now. Glancing over at Ron and Hermione, he guessed that they were in the same state- Ron's eyelids kept drooping, and Hermione looked dead on her feet. Together they shuffled up to Gryffindor Tower, where Hermione told everyone the new password ("Newt Eyes"). Faye turned up just before Neville climbed into the portrait hole, tucking something under her robes. She smiled.  
  
"Great food!"  
  
Before Harry could ask what Professor McGonagall had asked her about, Faye had passed him and made her way up the spiral staircase to the girl's dormitories, followed closely by Hermione. He shrugged and made his way up to the familiar circular dormitory with its four-poster beds.  
  
Feeling warm, safe, and at home at last, Harry closed his eyes, not caring about Snape, not caring about anything.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
----  
--------------------  
  
A gray mist swirled about Harry, contorting into strange shapes and figures in the darkness. Wisps of it passed through his body, unconcerned with his presence. Startled and confused, Harry glanced around. His vision was blocked by the sheer volume and density of the gray haze.  
  
A light pierced the darkness.  
  
Red-orange, flickering warmth spread through the cold mist, parting it as it became closer, brighter. Harry squinted through the brightening gray, trying to see the source of this mysterious light. Then for an instant he saw it. A sword, long, thick, and covered in a river of flame, was held by a shadowy figure whose face he could not make out.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Harry. His voice echoed oddly in his head.  
  
What greeted Harry's ears was not English, nor Troll, nor Chinese, nor any language he could remember hearing. Song-like syllables punctuated with the soft chatter or tweet of a bird echoed painfully about Harry's head. The language continued, becoming louder and louder, until-  
  
Harry awoke in a cold sweat to the sound of rain drumming on the dormitory's windows. He sighed and clutched his forehead, which was throbbing slightly. Rolling over, he soon found himself lulled off to sleep, the dream fading quickly from his mind.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Well that's it for Chapter 3. I swear the next chapter will be longer. However, I have a deal to strike. Until I get five reviews, I'm not putting up the next chapter. Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it! 


End file.
